Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a conical-projections-sheet packaging body including a plurality of conical projections.
Background Art
A resin sheet having a plurality of minute recessed parts are utilized as, for example, a conical-projections forming mold for manufacturing a plurality of conical projections on a conical-projections sheet (e.g., refer to PCT International Publication No. WO2011/002034). Furthermore, one example of a conical-projections sheet is a transdermal patch. A transdermal patch is used as one means of noninvasively administering a drug or the like via the body surface of an organism, such as the skin or a mucous membrane. In such a case, the drug is adhered to the conical projections.